Talk:Keyblade Armor
Name When the real term for Armour appeared we'll change it immediatly. --Cococrash11 06:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 ::But why are we using some apparent form of old english, hm? "Armor" is the correct spelling, unless this name has been confirmed (which you said it's not, so this shouldn't even be here). Someone give me the green light to move the page please, or have a staff member delete/move it themselves. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I mean't to say the japanese word armour did appear in BBS's youtube video. --Cococrash11 23:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 @ENX: There's already a page named "Armor", which is about something else. We'd need to call it "Armor (Birth by Sleep)" or something.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) @LapisScarab: Why called Armor whats the diffrence between Armour just wondering? --Cococrash11 23:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Both spellings are technically correct, but we use American English on the wiki, so "Armour" is changed to "Armor" and so forth.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait you mean Amor is the American word for armour? So Armour is British word right? --Cococrash11 00:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :They're both English words that mean the same thing, but "Armor" is the American spelling and "Armour" is the Brittish spelling.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Form? Armor is a From, like Valor Form, or Retro Form, right? If so, we should add it to the Form template. -- 00:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so Armor are like the Keyblade and it seems that Armor had feelings like the Keyblades. Like when Kingdom Key chose Riku and then decided to return to Sora. Its just my opinion. --Cococrash11 01:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Any other opinions? -- 17:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It strikes me as more of a tool than a form. Sort of a precursor to the Gummi Ship.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 17:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Cape :The "latest artwork" isn't new. It's the concept artwork from before the game was even released - the stuff they specifically had to leave out because of the rendering issues.Glorious CHAOS! 06:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll also notice that Fresh Breeze has a different design in Ven's concept art, namely the "teeth" are facing the opposite direction, so it's not the final, canon design. --Neumannz 07:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Capitalized Armor (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)'s Armor is capitalized because its a term that needs to be capiralized like the Keyblade, Gummi Ship, and etc. --Cococrash11 06:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Artwork? Japanese Name Doesn't BBS Ultimania provide the Japanese name for Armor? --Cococrash11 05:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Throwback to old FF games? It occurred to me a week ago so I might as well say it now. Has anyone noticed that the armor worn in BBS might be somewhat of a shout out to the older Final Fantasy games where the protagonists all wore some kind of armor and capes. Every single one up to FFVII where the trend stopped. Kaihedgie 18:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I looked at it as more of a Kamen Rider/Super Sentai influence. Mostly because of the Henshin factor, the slap the sholder or arm peice and transform. And Terra's Keyblade Rider is something like a motorcycle/waverunner thing. Hyperwre_2.0 06:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Really looks more like an original concept, not a reference to any game, as far as I can see.--Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 01:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Xemnas That could be right, but if MX had armor and he decided to don't use it any more then Xemnas should have his armor because he couldn't get it somewhere else. -- 07:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, that and Nomura point-blank said he is a Keyblade wielder, and just can't remember it.Glorious CHAOS! 23:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) And the only reason Roxas could use the Keyblade is because Ventus's Heart is inside of him, which is also why Roxas has emotions. you would have known this if you have payed attention to Nomura interviews and the whole storyline, but i do think you are right at some part, his armor does look a great deal like Terra's Keyblade Armor, and he also had Xehanort's, Master Xehanort's, and Terra's memories but because he did not have Terra's Heart, (Which is in the revived Xehanort will will see in KH3 according to Nomura.) and his Soul. (Which is in the Lingering Sentiment.)--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 23:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman iZerox, what you told about Ventus's heart inside Roxas. That would be crazy as Ventus's heart is inside Sora and if it would be inside Roxas too then Ventus has 2 hearts. 06:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC)